


Raison d'Être

by MyFatefulEncounter



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Past Abuse, Post-Dirge of Cerberus, Reincarnation, Revenge, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFatefulEncounter/pseuds/MyFatefulEncounter
Summary: AKA "The Unofficial Fan Sequel of Sinnatious' "Beloved""-"Secure the Everlasting Future of Mankind"These are the Last Will that Gaea and Ouranos left behind before they cease to be. Minerva and the rest of the surviving Gods will do whatever it takes to let Mankind continue on.However, after the Knight and the Champion defeated the Son of the Calamity together, a True Enemy arise...It's now up to Knight of the Goddess and the Planet's Champion to help save both the Planet and Mankind, while uncovering mysteries of both their families' past and the hidden histories and origins of the Planet, along with facing greater challenges, including a New Threat that could be worse than Sephiroth.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might recognized me as lovelesstobeloved.
> 
> Okay, in a way to celebrate the Five Year Anniversary of my favorite Strifesodos fanfic written by Sinnatious. "Beloved", that was first published in livejournal, and few of my followers are getting interested with this sorta fan sequel idea and some headcanons my friend (who will remain anonymous) and I came up with for concluding FF7 Compilation (or as my friend like to call it: a way of saying goodbye to the Compilation since we all heard the news from Nomura that the FF7 Compilation is no longer connected/canon to the FF7 Remake... well, that's what a lot of people claimed according the his interview)... well, here it is. I hope you all enjoy!

_**Then…** _

_As battle among the ruins is reachin to its climax, the woman in black and blue watched from afar, hidden among the shadows._

_She already completed her objective to watch over the Immaculate, now she must wait for the battle the Goddess’ Knight and the Planet’s Champion against that so-called wretched “Son of the Calamity”, that Silver Demon she could never forgive, to end, so she can finally move on to the next objective._

_Oh, how that woman wished to slay that Silver Demon with her own hands, she would make his Death slow and painful. But alas, "They" forced her to stand aside and let the Knight and the Champion deal with him. But “They” reassured her that the Silver Demon will fail._

_She kept clenching her fists when the Silver Demon became nearly but alas, the Knight finally slayed the Silver Demon, much to her relief._ _The woman can sense both his willpower stripped away and his soul finally weakened. She can also sense “Their” laughter as "They" took the soul of the Silver Demon away from the Planet._

_“They” were right: The Silver Demon is destined to Fail... just like his so-called "Mother", that "They" referred her as a "Disappointment" to "Their" eyes. Serves him right. Now, that Demon can finally suffer for his crimes he commited. Good riddance._

_Now, with his loss marks a signal._

_A signal_ _for her to move on to the next phase._

_The girl in black and blue watched the Knight and the Champion, both now resting beside each other after a long agonizing battle, one last time before walking away._

_Now, it’s time for the awakening…_

_… It’s time to reignite the War…_

_…It’s time to sing for the End of Mankind._

_Soon, the Planet will truly be at Peace again._

_Soon, He will finally be at Peace in his Promise Land._

_Soon, The Champion, “Her Hero” , will earn a Happy Ending… whether he likes her method or not._

* * *

_**… and Now.** _

_Cold… so… cold…_

The young boy (or so what he believed himself to be) shivers. He wish to know where is right now, but it appears he is liking eyes right now. He wants to move at least, but it appears that something’s restraining him. Even if he tries to budge, there would always be a sharp, stringing sensation from these… “Restraints” of his.

  _So cold…_

The young boy couldn’t remember how long it has been since he was restrained and blind in darkness.

It felt eternity for him. In darkness and in silence.

 … Until today, he heard feminine voices echoing from afar, mixed with statics… and a sound… as if a glass is breaking…

 These voices were inaudible, but the young boy tried to make out what the voices were trying to say.

 

 “…̷Sea͞l ͠is…͜”

 “T̷r̡y…̛ ho̢ld͡…̢”

 “…n̛o̶ u͢se! ̶…̕ ͘g͝o͠i͞n̶g̢ ͏ţo̴…̧ b̕r͢ea̵ki͘n͘g..̕.̴!̵”

 “̧D̴on̢’̕t͞’… y͏et̡! J͠u͡s̷t͝…”

 “A͟a̴h!͟”

 

The sound of cracking grew louder than before.

 

 “…!”

 “̨I͜’͘m ̷fi͝ne!.͞...̧ Oh ͜n̨o!̧”

 “…is ͡… ̛break i̴n҉! ̡He’ş…҉.̧ ͠st͟r͜o̧ng̢!̢”

 “…͜ have n̢o̵…͜ We.͡.̴.̨-n̛d ̴rep̕ai͡r̨…”

 “But͡!”

 “It͞’s ̴ju̕s͏t… ͡sai̵d:̡ If̸ ̶w̧e…̢-̛ea͘sţ w̸ill͢… ͏end̷ ̛f̸o̢r…̧ ̛e͢ve̛n̡ him!̶ ͏The͞…͞ c͘h̵oic̴e…aw̷a̶y… re̷pai̡r…”

 "W҉h̴a͞t?̛!"

 “Ev͜en͟ if̕…̶ t̡em̸p̨or͠a̡r҉y!͞ It̸… a̛g̵a̕in̶, ̨th̨i̧s͜ ̷…͘ work?̴”

 

More sound of glass breaking resonate among the background.

 

 “̶ I͜t̴ ͡w̕il͢l…̢ ͜j̛ust̢ ͏a… lo͠ng͘er̕! Ha͏ve͏ Fa͏ith͡!”

 “͘ ̡…͜ ̕Unde͢rs̨t̨oo͢d! Ev͞ȩryon҉e…̷”

 “Ma̷ke ͘sure҉…͠ p̴rote͟c̕t…͡-i͜c̡ ͞C͜hi͜l̶d!”

 “̡As for̴ th͘e ̧B̧o͡y an̶d͠…̕ s͘ur͏e̶…̷ po͢s͏iti̵o̷n̸!”

 “͝U̶n͝d̛er͟stoo͘d͏!”

  _… Me? And… who else?_

  _… Wait… who… am I… again?_

 Then, the sound of cracking continues to grew louder and louder.

 The boy attempt to question the voices, yet he couldn't make out of his voice. Then he heard one of the feminine voices… and for some reason, why did that voice sound so… familiar to him?

 “I̴t’s…҉ ͟de̵s͜c̡ent̷! S̨o… ̨ca̵reful̷!͝ ͏M͘ay͜… ͢r͠ec̢o̶v̨er.͞..̵ I̷’̨m̢…͘ ̨s͞ee…͏ y͝ou̸r… a͡g̵ąi̢n…”

_Wait… who are you… again? What is… my name… again?_

The young boy’s questions remained unanswered as he heard the loud sound of glass shattering. Then, he could’ve sworn to have this feeling that he’s falling from the sky right now…

* * *

It’s been ten years since his family’s downfall.

Still having trouble with sleeping, the young man with black hair steps outside of his family’s domain (he refused to call this place “home”) and watched over the field of red clustered flowers. Just looking at these wretched lilies brought him too much painful memories. Yet, these were his grim reminder for what that day.

This is his punishment he laid upon himself. He must pay for his sins: To rot with his family’s shame.

“Kyu~!”

He’s been watching over the field for hours that hearing the little creature’s shrilled cry as something land on his shoulder behind him snap him back to reality. The young man turned to the green four-legged animal with a smooth red gem on its forehead as he brought his arms close to his chest for this small “companion” to rest upon.

The creature continues making these cries in his arms at it stares into the night sky, cause him to look upward.

There, he saw two stars falling into different directions…

These stars are much different than the previous one that made its slowly descent during the maelstrom before the Lifestream emerges years ago. Just two simple, harmless falling stars, it seems.

He always heard about making wish whenever you see a falling star. He hardly care of such fantasy in the past, but... it's worth to try... again.

After all, the first one still didn't fulfill his previous wish. If he could repeat the wish with these stars, then maybe it will be fulfilled eventually.

... or maybe he could just wish something else... something better perhaps. 

* * *

"Um, remind me again why we have to be out at this late at night?”

“Well, we already witnessed one of stars falling toward Mideel?”

“Yeah… and I suppose that’s not a good sign, right?”

“That is correct.”

“So, why are we here to Junon Beach instead of going straight to Mideel or something?”

“It’s unnecessary for us to go to Mideel at time. It’s all according to the cards, and Fate has already set its course. Just as I predicted.”

“Huh…”

“Besides, we're expecting someone right now. He should probably be here right now.”

“He?”

"You’ll meet him eventually… hopefully he’s still functional.”

“… So, what-?”

“Oh, look. He’s here.”

“What? Where- Huh?!”

“Quiet down a bit.”

“Is th-that’s a body drifting there? ... A-and he’s n-”

“I believe that explains your question of why I instruct you to find some spare clothing hours ago, right?”

“Zayn!”

“Haha! Oh, come now, Michele. Best to bring him back to shore before he gets a cold.”

* * *

Something’s… off.

The disgraced scientist has been in this blank space ever since his death, and now, this black fog filling up this space.

Something’s wrong here, especially when he felt as if someone or something is watching him right now. He tried to figure out what’s going on as the fog grew thicker as it surrounds him.

 

“ _Y͉͉̭̼̘͎̙̲͖̦̦̓̑̓̂͌̊ͦ̎͆̓̊ͪ̎ͫͬͣ_ o̟̜̲͈͎̅̂̈́ͧ̃͂͐̒̄ͯ͛̏ͨR̤̙͍̟̲̭͓̣̠̫̦̐̐̏̅͑ͮͪͅī͔̼̪͙̯̃̋C̖̫͚̻̼̼̗̅̆ͣͣk̤̼̯͔̳͇̮͎̮̣͈̻̝̩͍̪ͩ̏͋̓͛̐͐̔͒̏̊̈̽͑ ̯͍̙̣̙̟̤̝̘̍ͥ̒͋́͌ͪ̚ ** _H̩̟͈̮͉̬̩̜̲̟̘͇̘̞̻̥̰͛ͩ̅̐̈͊͌̒̆̆̅̔͊̅̔ͭ̎̚ȏ͙̱̭̫͉̳̲̀̈̀ͭ͑ͬͭ̒̇ͭ͆ḻ̣͇͚̜̙̬̯̥̟̫̲̹̾͆̓ͣͧͧ̏̌ͤͬ͗̓̔̾̚ͅ_ L̬̗̬̗̩̳͖̜̘̪̬̜̣̮̓́̄ͥ͛ͤͣͪ̊̽ͥͦ̋A̬͈̩̮̫̠̩̼̭̣̬̳͍̤̦ͬ̿ͥ̀̈́͋ͥͨ̉͊ͣ̊̓̈́̎͒͋N̼͕̤̤͔̙͈̱̪̟͈̖͉̳̱͓͚̳͚ͤ̊͌͑̉̔͗d̖̘͍͋ͫͧ͒̌̑́e͎̘͓͍̩̙̯̦̦̞̗̩͈͖̯͕̣͚̎̑̿͂̃̉̀̋͋̃͗̿̈́͒ͥ͂̆ͬR͇̠̭̞̤̝̜̞̫̼͈̪̟̺ͣ́ͯ̊̑̓ͬ**.͈̱̱͚̙̳̲̯̜̦̪̬͔͓͓̺̫͖̅̈̆͒̋͌̔̔̅̄̔͊̿ͪ̈̆͂͂ ̖̱̟̪̲͗̍ͩ̈́͛̽ _Y͇̱̱͈̯͚̮̘͚̟͖̫̥̳̼̜̦̥̰̏̑͌͊̀̑̋́ͬ̆ o̙̹̫͚̪̹̮̻͕̝̯̰͑̿͑ͭͬ͋ͨ͊ͣṲ̺̩͎̖̣̰̜̗̫͓̉̊̊ͫͥ̍ͪͪͦ̅͑̔ͭ̿͛͛̃ͤͅ_ ͉̬̺̘̘̮̥̱̪̮ͨ̀̈́̊̾͋ạ̪̪̣̍ͦͭͬ͐̏ͦ̊̓̍̂ͬ̔́̚R͕̭̮̦̤͕͕̼͍̮̎͛̿̄͂̒̔ͦ̓̽́̓e̜͈͙̞̭͍̙̫̲̓̃ͤͬ͐̃̄͑̆̋̆̈ͭ́ ̮͖̱̰͙͖̟̖̜̣̣̰͍̪ͪ͆͒ͭͅ **N̦̻͖̻̟̭͇̓̑̎̓̓̑̆O̭͚̰̟̝̖ͪͬ̊ͫͦ̆́̈̒̅͗͌ͤ ͎͓͉͇͎̈̑̋͑̿̾̓̎ͩ̆ͪ͋ l̝̯̳̙͔̜̮͇̠͈̫͈͉͕̹̈̃̒͆ͯͦ̑̄̽ͣ̄́̎o̪̩̻͇̗͓̬͇ͨ̔͊ͥ̈́̔ͪͣͅǹ̬͔̮͕̫̠̘̟͉̯̜̬̍̈̇̌ͫͩͅͅG̺̮̣͓̞̰͉̜̳̥͔̟̜̿ͣ̄ͯ͂͊̀̇ͭͧ͋̈̀͗̏E̘̠̣͕ͫͤ͗ͭR͓͉̲͍̫̮̳̱̲̪̮̱͍͌͋͊̓̉̈̇͊͐̆̓** ͈̰̩̙̬̯̗̼̖͕͖̳͎͇͑͋͛̾̌ͧ̒͊̅͂ _ **N̜̟͖͍̖͍͙̠̰̺͚̭̺͚̫͑́̏̀ͤ́̉E̳̪̣͕̱̬̜̙̮̯̣̱͖͚̞͖͌̐ͪͤ̇͋̚̚ͅͅc͖̜̼̖͖̼͉̥̯̙̮͇̝͕̺̣̼̫̽ͨ̃̔̽̾͋ͥͪ̆̄e̮̠̝̦̣̖̱͇̖͚̞̙̰͙̻͒̾͆̈́͊ͅs͔̬̼ͤ̃ͣ̑̇ͧ͆̉̿̌̔̅ͅS̝̹̮̤̳͔͙̦̜͇̠͖̫̻̩̍̒̅̀ͬ͗͛̈̾͌̋ͣ͐ͩͤ̚Å̝̰̰͈̞͚̝͎̥̘̠̙̍͑̐ͦ̅͛̋ͪͥ̆̎r͕̥̟̬̘͙͙̹̬̯̬͎̜͕̬̻̬̼ͮ̾̓̐̈́y̤̮͍̭͙͉̮̙̞̫̟̠ͥ͑̀̽͛̚ͅ**_ ̩͔̭̲̩͚̺̣̦̟̞̦̝̐̀̔̉͑ _t̺̩̼̳͎̗͎̯̰̪͎͚̲̒̔̓ͮͣͦͨ̏̃̔̽͂ͮͯ̑̚ȏ̙̻͎͎̓͐̾̏ͫ̃̇̆̍͗͆ͬ̒̈̚̚_ ̯̳͚̱̘̦̥̺̭̙̖͓͆̽̏̅͗̽ͮ͑ͫ̿̋ͧ͛̌ͅͅͅt̗͖̺̹̦̹͓̠͎̯̦̰̬̤̲̖̦ͭͪͭ̌̾̊ͩͫͩ̍͋̑̍ _H͍͈̟͓̭͔̩͔͈͖̣̲̳̙̿̃̈́ͪ̓̃̆̔͌ͧͦ̅̀̿͌ͅI̟̮̟̦͖̫̗̥̫̪̩̰̹̔̓ͭͭ̅ͨ͛ͭ͂̑̿͑ͤ͗̂̿́_ s͎̠̜͇̣̹͖͓̥͍̤̻̟̣̫̱ͪ̄͂ͧ ̺͉̠̘̬̺͕ͣ̓ͥ̈ͩ̓͂̓̉͐ **P̱̫̭͍̲̬̝̬̼̓͌̂ͭͥ̋ͯ̉̋̄̃ͮl͖͙͕̖̱̝̭̤̓͒ͦ̎ͬ̿ͨͨ̂͋̎͛̇ͧ̃ͨͧͣ _A̤̦̺̦͙̮͕̠̤̻͐̌̉ͭ͗̇̌͊͐ͯͣ̀͊͗͆̊̚N̲͙̞͙̣̞͖̭͚̩̣͈̊ͦͦ̅̒̓̏̅̋ͤͩ̓̅ͩ_ e̮̺̣̯̗̹̜̖̦͍̮̻̹͚̦̜̱̓̑̄̏ͤ̏ͩͣ̆ͫ̑̃̚ͅṭ̹̖͔͙̰͈̼̼͖͇̙̱͎̗͊̋̽ͣ̒̋̔͌̍**.”

 

Hollander quickly turned to the source of the distorted voice behind him, only to meet a giant pair of black jagged jaws coming toward him. He didn’t even had a chance to scream as he enters into instant darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it took me so long to work on this Prologue. Most of the characters in the prologue are OCs (Well, except one character you guys might recognized at the end... and I'm not sure if the other two character are considered original...) Don't worry, you'll see Cloud and Genesis in the next chapter. Hopefully with enough motivation, I will try to write the next chapter eventually!


	2. A Grim Start

The figure in a black mantle watched from a far and above in one of the tall buildings of the Edge. Such a pitiful sight of this newly built metropolis. More pitiful than Midgar that he could remember before this eventful time. Alas, this metropolis will fall along with the rest eventually.

Good riddance. Just smelling this air sickens him already, worse than the air from down below.

But, he must continue his task on observation: watch over the progress of the Presage.

This task has been such a bore to him. He always wonders why that “Devil” would pick this Defect of all people. Perhaps there’s something special about her to that “Devil’s” eyes. Still, what makes her so special than the “Previous Threat” anyway?

Best to keep his distant and stay hidden from her, as they may be some chance that the Presage might recognized her observer, and the results could lead to some risks for him.

The figure sighs as he watched one Savages trying to escape out of the labyrinth of buildings from something… or someone. And he already know who might that be.

As the Savage met with a Dead End, black smokes appeared behind the lone unfortunate soul, blocking the escapee's chance to escape, and slowly taking a form of a woman in black and blue.

The Presage has finally caught her Prey.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Kihi̶hi! ͟It̵ ͏l̸ook̨s̛ lik̸e̵ ͢my̨ ̴son͢ h͠as̶ f͞i̛n͢al̡ly͢ c͡ąu͜g҉h͡t hi̛s pr̷ey w̶i͞thi̧n͟ t̕h͢e Riv͝er͏ ̵o̴f͞ ̷Life. S̷o ̡pro̸u̷d͏ ̨o͡f̢ ̡him!̕ ̨Oo͞h̕,̵ an͡d th̢e ͡Hu҉nt͜ conti͢n͘u͟es!!҉**

A woman’s voice cleared her throat. “My Liege?”

҉ **A͢h̢, m̡y̕ ̛Re̵d C̡ava̴ļier͟! ̷Do͜ you͞ ha͝v̛e ̨an̴y u̸p̶d̴ate for̡ me̢ ̕f̛rom̵ o̕u̶r̛ g̛at͏here̴r͝s?̕**

“Yes, White confirm that the Living Corpse has completed setting up the Beacons in your chosen designations of the Eastern Continent,” the woman stated. “Now, she will lead that Copse to the next continent as instructed.”

**͏And t̕h͘e ͢ot͠ḩer͏?̷**

“According to Pale, the WRO will finally release the remaining numbers of the Disgraces they detained,” the woman explained. “From what he gathered, majority of them will be returning to Junon in a few days by protected transports.”

**̨Eheheh̢ehe!̵ ̧E͞x̷ce̕ll͘ent.̷ ͜J̵u̷st̵ w̧hen͝ th̕os͡e҉ ̧pi̧ti̴f̛ul͜ ̢so͏ldie͘r bo͏ys̷ ̸c͢ome hom͡e͘, ̵tha̢t’҉s̡ whe̷re͝ ̵yo͘u’̕l̴l ͘co͡me͞ in̷.**

“Do you want me to eliminate them, My Liege?”

**O̧h no̵ ͠n͟o ̵ņo n̡o̡ n͜o̵, ͞my̛ C͠a̛valiȩr! Yo̕u m͘ust _cap͏tu̸re̸_  t͞hem͜. ̢Af̴t͢er̢ al̛l͜,̵  _she͝_  ne͏eds ͜thos̴ę D͡įsgr͠aces̴ a͟l̶i͝v̧e befor̵e ex͝ecuti̴o̵n~̛! ̸Bu͟t,͞ ̴you͘ ̴will e͏li̡minat͘e ąnyon̡e th͢at͜ sta͘n̡ds i̸n̵ ͠yo̵ur w̡ąy͝. So͡,̧ ҉do ̕ma҉ke a w͠o͘n͠d̕erf̸uļ d͟i̛sp̷l͝a͢y ͜i͏n̨ pub͏lic! ͟Let th̷e Civ͡i͠l̷ian͘s ̡w̡i͜tne̷ss ͞thi͝s ̴ter͡ror͘. O҉ur͜ mes͟sa̸ge t̕o Ma̕nk̴i͠nd.̨**

“Understood. I'll do whatever it takes to get as much as I can, my Liege.”

**Th̵is is͞ go҉in͞g ̛to be go̸o̕d̶.̨ ͏Ǫh!͜ ͠Ho͘w̵ i̢s̵ m͢y͝ ̵belov͡ed̢ P͡r͞esage doing?**

“One moment, my Liege.” There was a pause that lasted for a few seconds before the woman finally speaks out, “Black has just confirmed me that the Presage has successfully found one of her Preys.”

**͝Ehe̷h͘e̛he͏.͟ ͡Ve͟ry͡ g̨oǫd. Ve̸r͢y ͝V̵ER͟Y͝ ̢GO͢O͟D! Wel҉l, ju̴st l̢e̶t͝ her d͜o wha҉t she̢ ͢wa͢nts͟.͏ ͡S͞h̸e͡’̕s d͟oin͝g ͢an ͢e̡xce͞l̸l҉ent ̡j͞o̷b̸ aş ͡w͢el͟l!͜ Just͢ make̸ s̡ure͡ t̨he͞ Bl͜a͢c̴k͏ ͞C̕av͜al͢i͝er ͘kęe͢p͡s͟ ͘on ̛o͡b͏serv͜i̵ng͟.̶ Bu͡͝͞t̴,̵̕͜ ͟ŗemind̴̢ ̕h̨͡i͟͝͠m̡ ͏̸t͠͡h̡a̡͢͝t ̶he͘ ͘͏m͝u͞s̵t͘ ̧̢re҉͜m̸a̶in̸̛ ҉u̶͢͡ns͠e̶e͘͜n̢̛͠. ͢Wȩ͝ ̵d̛͡on̶'t ̵͘͠w͏a̧n̸̢ţ ̧h͝͡e̷r̡̛͠ ̴͝ţ̡o̕͠ ̡gę͠t̸̵̡ ͞a̴ņ̢y̛͜͢ ̵di҉̕s̵͞͝t̕̕ra͠cti̵͞͡o͏n̷~͞!̧͝**

“Understood.”

* * *

It's still dark, already passed three in the morning, and Michele still didn’t get any sleep.

Sure, she starts to get used to sleeping in the alleyway. But, after what just happened few hours ago, she grew even more stressed out, and the sound of cards shuffling is no help at all.

“Calm down, Michele.” Zayn said as he placed three cards faced down on his table.

“Calm down? Calm down?!” Michele angrily whispered at the elderly man while pointing the young blond-haired man, now fully-clothed and drooling non-stop, slumped against the wall few feet away from them. “We found a naked guy drifting by the shore! So, what else is gonna happen next, Zayn?!”

“We must wait.”

“Wait? Wait for what?”

“The next phase.”

“But, shouldn’t we do something about this, like I don’t know, right away?”

“Remember what I told you?”

Michele sighs, “Yeah, yeah. ‘Be patient’ or ‘let Fate run its course’ and ‘we will take action when necessary’ and such… or something like that.”

Zayn chuckled as he slowly flipped the cards face up, one by one. “Close enough.”

Michele groaned as she looks back at the young man. Still dazed and drooling since they found him, that she grew concern about his condition. Yet, Zayn still refused to tell her this young man’s identity, saying that Michele must found out on her own, much to her annoyance.

After a few minutes of complete silences, Michele looked back at the elderly man, who looked down at the cards on the table with a sorrowful expression.

“… Zayn?” Michele uttered out with concern.

Zayn kept looking at the cards before he answered: “Tragedies are occurring right now, unfortunately," he let out a sigh. "Now, and more will follow after.”

* * *

The woman in black and blue as the Savage squirms, struggling to remove one of her “metallic tails” that was injected to his spine and the other coiling around his mouth. The poor man’s muffled screams were blocked out by one of her “tails”, but she continues to watch closely at his face, the bright pulsating glow on his eyes, streaming with tears, slowly starts to dim away as she continues the extractions.

As the woman finished collecting all the remaining “legacies” from this Savage as the glow finally dies down, she relinquish her “tail” out of his spine and her other “tail” release the man’s head, dropping him to the ground.

The Savage is still alive, but now rendered powerless, feeling all his strengths drained away as he coughs violently and breathes heavily. The man weakly looked up at his assailant, who slowly materialized some sort of black sword out of thin air as her "tails" seemingly return to her back. She didn’t give him a chance to scream as she brought down her blade to his head.

The woman in black and blue slowly pulled the blade out of Savage’s skull with and sickening sound, follow by blood splattered on the wall. As her sword dissipate into black smokes and vanishes, the woman walked away from the scene.

‘Hunt your Preys’ is one of her tasks she was given, and the Presage will fulfill this task diligently.

Just as the young woman walked within the alleyway, she completely stopped as she sensed something from the distant. Almost if she heard the sound of yelling and crying, following with a sound of glass breaking. The Presage started walking to find the source until moments later, she found herself getting closer to the cries.

From a sound of it, the Presage could identify vulgar yelling from a woman mixed with a sound of the child’s wailing from one of the residents. The sounds are coming from one of the house with lights. The Presage looked around the neighboring houses with no lights, sensing no presences residing at this moment: a perfect opportunity to for such unfortunate scene happening within that house without drawing attention.

… Well, as instructed, The Devil has given the Presage permission to do whatever she desires…

It’s time for another kind of Hunt.

…No, it’s time for an “Execution”.

The Presage then dissipates into black smoke and slowly enters to the domain of her other “Preys”.

* * *

“Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!” The mother, with her face hint with alcohol tolerance, yelled in rage as she kept shaking her wailing nine-year old daughter by her hair, repeatedly hitting her to the side of the bed while her other hand kept clenching the broken bottle by the neck.

The little girl kept wailing while clutching her arm with a bleeding wound she earned from the broken bottle.

“How can you be so stupid?! You can’t even do anything right! Are you trying to ruin my reputation here?!”

“IMSORRY!IMSORRY!IMSORRY!”

“SHUT UP!” the mother threw her daughter to the ground, then crouched down and grabbed her daughter by the collar of her small nightwear and brought the broken bottle to her neck. “You always ruin everything! Your father always ruins everything. Now, he’s reduced to such a pitiful state because of his addiction.” She kept yelling with bloodshot eyes with tears streaming down on her face, “and now I’m forced to take care of both of you like I’m nothing but a Slave! And you always make things worse because of your screw up to both me and your father.”

The girl kept letting out a choked sobbing, tears still streaming to her face. “I… I just want to help-”

“Shut up! You done enough!  **This is why I hate about you, you piece of shit**!!” the mother roughly pushed her crying daughter hard to the ground and got up to the door. As the girl curled into a fetal position while crying, the mother stopped at the door way for a few seconds before letting out a small sniffle and muttered out:

“Sometimes, I kept wondering to myself… Why did I bother giving birth to you?”

The girl kept crying in a low volume even when her mother slams her bedroom door.

In the hallway, the mother kept breathing heavily with tears still streaming down her face. She brought the beer bottle to her lip in hope to take a sip, until she realized that the bottle she’s been clenching was broken, that she grits her teeth in frustration and threw what’s left of the bottle neck across the hallway, shattering into pieces. She then leaned against the wall and rubs her temples with her fingers, while still hears the sound of her crying child in the background.

Why must this come to this? She and the rest of this family were hopeful of the future, until her husband suffers an accident during his work at the reactor, which rendered him to his permanent catatonic state. With no relatives to help out, she must take care both of him and their infant by herself. Long stressful years got the best of her, but she kept wearing the façade of being strong while hiding this misery of hers away from the public, and it’s killing her.

Why can’t her daughter just be perfect rather than be a screw-up? How could she be so stupid after all these years of raising her? What did she do wrong to cause her stupid child to make her even more miserable? The mother still can’t believe herself that she’s still alive all these years, even after what happened to the Meteor Crisis and the Geostigma Epidemic.

“I wish I was dead already…” the mother whispered to herself, with one of her tears streaming down to her face. Perhaps, it would’ve been better if she died back then rather than keep on living this life taking care of them…

She mother shook her head and then wipes her tears away. She must stay strong, keep up this image that many of her neighbors see her. No matter how shitty her life is when taking care of her broken husband and her stupid daughter. She must keep up her image as a good citizen here.

… The mother slowly starts to feel sober again… she doesn’t care, right now. Right now, she really needs a drink in hope to calm her nerves and relieve some stress again. First, she needs to bring her husband to their bedroom and put him to bed. The mother pushed herself off the wall and walked down the hallway, ignoring her daughter’s continuous crying.

As she finally arrived to the living room where she left her husband in, and few seconds of registrations, she gasped as her eyes were widen with shock from the sight she was seeing.

Her husband, limping in his wheelchair, with dilated eyes and large amount of blood gushing out from his slashed throat like a small fountain. She quickly looked around, seeing no one in present in the living room or any sign of break in before rushing to her phone, to call for help.

As she was about to reach her phone, the mother suddenly felt a heavy slash on her back, causing her to collapse on the edge of the table. The mother tries to reach out for the phone until she noticed a quick black motion that swiped the phone away from her. Her chance to call for help was gone when the phone shattered to the wall, followed by someone from behind grabbing the mother by the hair and threw her across the room.

The mother winced from landing on her bleeding back before face her intruder in horror.

A black-haired masked woman adorned in some sort of black and blue armored outfit… with her left hand wielding a blood-stained black sword.

“I shall grant your Wish.” The female intruder muffled out underneath her black mask with gold linings.

The wounded mother attempt to crawl away as the woman before her crept closer to her, but then she let out a painful scream as the woman in black and blue instantly brought her sword to her abdomen, twisting the blade as more blood gushes out. The intruder continues stabbing the mother’s chest repeatedly, with every anguished grunts the mother made as pool of blood forms below her body.

As the woman in black and blue slowly came to a stop as she pulled her sword out, the mother, barely alive, kept coughing up blood while she muster her strength to shield herself with her arm and the other arm on top of her wounded stomach.

“P-Please!" she coughed, "I-I… I don’t want to di-” the mother’s plead was cut short when her killer ram her black blade to her skull.

* * *

The Presage kept staring at two corpses for a while with the sound of choked sobbing in the background. She kept hearing those cries during the assault, and now that she finished these two off, it’s time for the Presage to track the last one down before leaving.

Once she cast away her sword into nothingness, the Presage walked down the hallway, following to the source of muffled crying in one of the rooms.

As the Presage manage to find the room where the forsaken child resides, she slowly opens the door…

First, there was a sniffle, “Mom…my?”

Then, the woman in black and blue finally enters.

* * *

_Later_

It's an early morning at Costa del Sol as the sun begins to rise, and things are going rather smoothly from time to time for the two residents of this Villa.

Genesis continues on lying on the bed the two shared as he watched Cloud getting dressed in his usual attire. Though, it would be nice see the blond try on some new clothes that the former SOLDIER and the Lockhart woman bought for him week ago, but he doesn't mind. After all, Genesis did appreciate how Cloud finally tried on one of the outfits on for their date yesterday, which went well. A truly satisfying time for the two of them.

... Well, there was last night's unusual dream afterward, but Genesis pushed that aside for later.

Now, Cloud has to go make a delivery for today, as one of the clients just called him a while ago, confirming that the materials are finally ready for delivery to the Edge, and Genesis has expected Cloud might drop by to visit his friends afterwards. Even it's already been a month since that incident, some issues related to SOLDIERs are ongoing, but finally starts to lessen a bit for the time being. Cloud had asked if Genesis want to come along, but the latter decided to stay here for a while to rest up a bit, not wanting to bother his partner during his business.

Cloud finished putting on his boots before standing up, "I'll be off now. Do you want anything?"

Genesis rolled to his side of the bed, "Just you coming home is fine enough, Cloud Strife."

The former SOLDIER was about to go back to sleep, until he heard the bed creaks lightly and noticed Cloud leaning in for a kiss, in which Genesis returned.

Their relationship is slowly making some improvement as the two get closer again for a month since they left the Edge. Seconds later, Cloud slowly broke off from the kiss and got off the bed again.

"I'll be back around evening."

Genesis smirked and waved him off, "Do take your time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everyone. Man, the last part has been a real challenge to me. I really want to introduce some strifesodos moment (along with a little callback of one of Sinnatious' giftfic for Beloved-verse) as promised. Though I'm still not proud of it of not making it good enough, this is the best I can do.
> 
> As for those four Cavaliers (two of them introduced, while the other two were mentioned), well, so far three of the four were Original Characters while one of them actually exist in one of the FF7 Compilation (hint: Japan-exclusive, and I believe the color along with a brief appearance might be obvious). As for the Presage, let's just say she is both an "Original Character" and an existing character of the Compilation as well. Who was she supposed to be? I thought it would be obvious with the hint, but maybe you'll all figure out eventually.
> 
> As for the term "Disgraces" and "Savages", I though the former would be obvious of who they referred to, but for the latter, well if you look carefully, you might know who they are. So, good luck guessing!


End file.
